The Wrecker and The Theif
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Ralph meets up with a certain master thief. Spoilers for "Wreck It Ralph" and the "Sly Cooper" games before "Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time."


Note 1: "Wreck It Ralph", related characters, places and things are copyrighted from 2012 to 3012 by Disney Inc. "Sly Cooper", related characters, places and things are copyrighted by 2002 to 3002 by SONY, Sucker Punch, and Sanzaru Games. "Mega Man", characters, places, and things ares copyright 1989 to 8991 by Capcom Inc. "Pac-Man" and related characters are copyrighted from 1982 to 8921 by Namco-Bandai. "Super Mario Bros" characters, places, and things are copyrighted from 1982 to 8291. by Nintendo of Japan and Nintendo of America. "Sonic the Hedgehog" is copyright 1992 to 9921 by SEGA. "Street Fighter II", related characters, places, things and attack are all copyright from 1992 to 9921 by Capcom.. All rights reversed. Please keep those lawyers lock up in their office.

Note 2: Spoilers for the "WIR" movie and "Sly Cooper" games are here.

"The Wrecker and The Thief"

by Dr. Thinker.

Ralph sighed. It was another Bad-Anon meeting. Classic Dr. Wily was complaining about the iPhone game that was released for Mega Man's 20th anniversary. Dr. Wily had said that "Mega Man Legend 3", another "Mega Man X" game, "Mega Man 11", another entry to the "Mega Man" RPG for the Nintendo 3DS or another "Mega Man" cartoon would have been better that ill-suited cell-phone game surprise.

Clyde asked, "Done, Dr. Wily?"

Dr. Wily said, "Yes, Pokey."

Ignoring insulting nickname from Dr. Wily, Clyde said, "Our newest member will now introduce himself."

Everyone turned to the shaggy brown robe figure in the chair. He removed his robe revealing that he was a blue raccoon dressed in a blue hat, blue short, blue shorts, yellow belt and pair blue boots. On the raccoon's lap was a cane with a golden hook on it's hand and a brown had a guess that he comen of the console that come from one of the games in the Game Testing Center that was across the street from the arcade. Bowser, Dr. Wiley and Dr. Eggman come from that location.

The blue raccoon said, "My name is Sly Cooper. I am a master thief who comes from a long line of master thieves that started back in the Old Kingdom of Egypt who kept all their thieving tricks in the book, they call the 'Thievius Raccoonus'." Sly paused to slipped over the book to show it's title which happen to be "Thievius Raccoonus", "Who ever it would read it would be sneaky, that the clan decided on dealing from other crooks as they is no honor, no challenge and no fun in stealing from a regular citizen. According to my programmed memories, on the night of that was supposed that day was supposed to past the book to me, the "Fiendish Five" - Clockwerk, Panda King, Muggshot, Ms. Rubz, and Sir Raleigh the Frog.- attacked, killed my parents and stolen the book. I was dumped at the town's orphanage where I meet my two best pals: Bentley - the brains and Murray - the muscle. In my first game, the player has to guide to though the Fiendish Five to defeat and recover the pieces of the ''Thievius Racoonus''. In my next game, the player had to help my gang defeat the Klaww Gang and defeat Clock-La. In the third game, the player as help the gang collect new members and defeat Dr. M."

M. Bison remarked, "Sounds like you doing hotter than Dhalsim when he's in Yoga Fire or Yoga Flame mode."

Sly laughed before remarked , "My second reason is that I joined just to having something to do until my next game, 'Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time" is released in February 2013. My first reason is remain a secret."

Dr. Eggman asked, "Spying on us for your copper of a girlfriend?"

Sly said, "I never see some asked a stupid question before."

All but Dr. Eggman and Ralph laughed.

=WIR=

Ralph was puzzled by Sly's appearance at the Bad-Anon meeting. He know that some game had controllable anti-heroes - but he put them back on the backburner for now and kept appearance up. He thought he would meet up with Sly again until Sly return to update his story for Bad-Anon after "Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time" was released. If he bet his thoughts against time, he would be deader than "Turbo"- because he was dead wrong on the thought. It was about six days later...

=WIR=

Ralph had bumped into someone in Game Center Station but before he could say anything a familiar female voice joked, "Watch were you going, Brick Head!"

He looked down to find a child dressed in a green shirt with hoodie, brown skirt, and what looks someone had sew two different kind of pants together, and brown shoes. Her hair was tie in a single ponytail with a piece of one of the many Twizzlers and had many candy in her hair. He recognized her as Vanellope Von Schweetz, Princess/President of "Sugar Rush".

Ralph asked jokingly, "What's up, Princess Dirty Hair?""

Vanellope remarked, "That's President Dirty Hair to you." She paused and turned dead serious, "Someone stolen some coins from the vault. It's only half the coins in the vault but the Donut Cops got the the cream out of them."

Ralph remarked, "Cream? That doesn't sound so hot?"

Vanellope remarked, "Well, it's not as bad if the Donut Cops were outside "Sugar Rush". Remember, Stinky Brain, as long as a character is in their own game they return to life. They were return to life. Sour Bill give the 5th degree burn. They claimed a funny looking pink Laffy Taffy monster attack. I been following a trail of coins from the attack."

Another familiar male voice stop them cold as it said, "Ralph Wreckit?"

Ralph and Vanellope turned to see the blue form of the Surge Protector. Ralph was stunned that the Surge Protector had remember his name though used

After getting moment to get, Ralph asked joke, "Did you get a memory upgrade, S.P.?"

The Surge Protector remarked, "Nope. You being evolved in event of what the characters are calling' Sugar Rush Bug Chaos" has went wildfire through the video game world.. Nothing big like this has happen since Turbo's invasion of "Roadblasters".

Vanellope said, "Well, he was involved into the 'Sugar Rush Bug Chaos' chaos as well."

If this wasn't real life and just a Japanese anime, the Surge Protector's eyes would become wider than 20 dinner plates, then his mouth would have open so big and while you could drive a semi-truck right into it. If it was just a Western cartoon, the Surge Protector would have gone cuckoo saying "Illogical!" over and over. But since, this was real life, the Surge Protector was stunned and fall over.

Dr. Wily waltzed over and drop some oil onto the Surge Protector, awaking it up.

The Surge Protector remarked, "Thanks, Dr. Wily."

Dr. Wily remarked, "Don't mention it. If you get unplugged, everyone in the arcade is dead."

=WIR=

As usual, the coin lead up to the end of the Surge Protector. Dr. Wily, Bowser, and Dr. Eggman were present on the train. Ralph and Vanellope join them and the train took off - faster than anything in the arcade and soon arrived in another Surge Protector. They were so many video characters there that you would could say it rival the human's JFK airport.

Ralph heard Mario speak the following, "If you aren't in your a correct game when a you die, it's a permanent a game over."

The coins had pop up leading them through Ralph and Vanellope like a hot knife through butter until they reached an entryway that read "Sly Cooper".

=WIR=

Standing on a Paris street, Carmelita Fox asked while flipping her shock pistol, "What in the name of Interpol are you up, Ringtail?"

Standing a rooftop, Sly Cooper remarked, "Nothing much, WIld Thing."

Carmelita Fox groaned, "Whomever program you broke the game code."

From his place behind a trashcan, Bentley said, "The game code is fine. I just give the full check over."

From the Cooper's van park in the park lot of a Pizza House, Murray remarked, "It's the old marriage couple routine. There always do this when not playing their programmed roles."

Everyone's eye were glue to the exit to their game in the form of a car tunnel. The trolley entering carrying a large human version of Muggshoot and a small Japanese girl that look like some come right of a Japanese anime like "Sailor Moon".

Carmelita was the first one to recognize the humans, "Wreck-It Ralph and Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz."

Sly said, "Right as rain, Loose Cannon."

Carmelita said, "I can't believe it. Those two having a friendship. It's like a marriage between Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun."

Sly, Bentley and Murray could hold their laughter in anymore and cracked up as Murray open the van's back door dumping the rest of "Sugar Rush" coins into the street.

Vanellope asked, "What were doing here?"

Carmelita answered, "I think he was baiting your two."

Sly said, "Looks like the cat is out the bag."

Ralph asked, "Why?"

Bentley as he come out from hiding outsmart asked, "Does the name of 'Sugar Rush Bug Chaos' ring a bell."

Ralph remarked, "I heard of wildfire but this takes the cake. Let's go find a place."

=WIR=

The gang had decided on a cafe that wasn't too far away from Interpol's Paris HQ. Ralph and Vanellope told all about everything about "Turbo" from his wreck of "Roadblasters" game to taking Vanellope's place as the ruler of "Sugar Rush" under the name of King Candy.

Ralph remarked, "You were created in 2002. The "Roadblasters" attack was 1987. Vanellope's game is older than you guys by fifteen years."

Before Ralph could answered, Bentley remarked, "Going to asked how we know about Turbo. Well, it's a long chain of video game characters: Pac-Man, Donkey Kong, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Link, Kirby, Marty McFly, Little Mac, King Hippo, Mother Brain, Samus Aran, April O'Neil, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Shredder, Ripto, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Jax, Ratchet and Clank, and then us. And for what we got from them - it was the usual line: He got jealous of another game, invaded it and unplugged his two games - the new game and his own."

Bentley said, "Lucky, I just check data that related to the game and not effect them. I still have nightmare of player losing a part of the mission in 'Flight of Fancy' in 'Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves.' Nightmares. Every time some play that bot and usually attempt to remove some of the goon data to take it easy on both me and Murray

Murray remarked, "The sewer business with Muggshot's hired hands."

Sly said, "I was really worry about you guys even if the plane got wreck, it would have reset back to the beginning of that part. I usually glad when a player gets to the ACES Semi-Finals business.

Bentley said, "By the way, I sent version of yourselves to take your places for a while so you can stay as long as you like. No worries here, one the Testers get done testing, the game is usually shelved for a long period of time."

Vanepolle said, "I wonder what our other version would think of what happen?"

Ralph remarked, "Who knows?"

=WIR=

Back at the arcade, in "Fix-It Felix Jr.", the arcade was closing for the day.

Felix remarked, "Quitting time!"

From his place, he heard Ralph yelled from the mud pile,, ""About time!"

Felix rushed down to stairs and out the front door to find Ralph in the mud. Felix grabbed hose connected to a fire hydrant on the street that contained QBert and his pals minus Wrong Way, who had gotten deleted by virus which caused QBert's original game to be unplugged, turn it on and allow the hose to wash Ralph off.

Felix asked, "Nice game."

Ralph said, "Same here. My hands were getting tiring that I would have done some footwork on the building."

Felix stared at Ralph. This Ralph wasn't his Ralph. His Ralph usually didn't have the habit of making bad puns on what he was going do.

Felix remarked, "So what's up Ralph II?"

Ralph II sighed, "It's a long story..."

Felix said, "Let's head to Tapper and you can tell me all about it."

=WIR=

At Tapper, the bar keeper told them that one of your pals is here with addition. The found that another Vanellope was in her Princess dress talking to Sour Bill about something. They stop talking once Ralph II and Felix spotted them.

Sour Bill said, "Well, I figure out she was another Vanellope when she used the wand to get down to the Code Room. My Vanellope usually sends me down a slide whenever she wants to check the code - then I have to do something that looks like it's a rip off a obstacle number from Double Dare to get back up from the code room. I usually end up cover up in more dirt than they is hard candy in Vanellope's hair."

Vanellope II added, "My entire hair is candy."

Sour Bill retorted, "Soft candy compare to her angel food cake body."

Felix remarked, "When my Ralph was told that by our Vanellope, he remarked that he was expecting humanoid in Sugar Rush to a devil food cake."

Sour Bill said, "That's even too sour for my taste."

Vanellope II remarked, "We were hired by the Cooper Gang so they can get some information about the Sugar Rush Bug Chaos and to replace them until they get back. We know if arcade game gets unplugged, it's the end of that game."

=WIR=

Felix was finished explaining the second Turbo event when Tapper's door open - and the oddball insults in the voices of his Ralph and his Vanellope enter. His Vanellope was in her oddball section of clothing.

Vanellope II remarked, "I just you guys had a fun day with Sly Cooper."

Vanellope I remarked, "We did."

Ralph I remarked, "Let's get back to our games."

Felix nodded in agreement as everyone left Tapper.

=THE END=

So what did you think?

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
